inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaking the Ice
"Breaking The Ice" is the first episode of the second season of Inanimate Insanity, released on April 2nd, 2013. Continuity Main Article: Season 2 Continuity This episode explained many unrevealed occurrences in Season 1, as well as bridging the plot hole between seasons. Introduction The episode begins with a scene of the contestants from the original season enjoying a party in the 'Hotel OJ'. A plane flies by, from which MePhone4 jumps and fails to correctly parachute from. He announces to the group that Season 2 was about to begin, and the plane crash lands into the hotel, releasing the new contestants. MePhone's new assistant, Toilet, is revealed, and by use of a conveniently placed slot-machine, MePhone4 invites eight of the original contestants into the new season. Contestants Season 1's Returning Contestants: *Paintbrush *Knife *Nickel *Lightbulb *Balloon *Marshmallow *Apple *Baseball Premiering Season 2 Contestants: *Cherries *Cheesy *Fan *Test Tube *Trophy *Microphone *Suitcase *Tissues *Soap *Yin-Yang *Box Team Captain Challenge: Ice-Breaker The first individual challenge of the new season was an all-out brawl on the Glastonian Glacier, the only goal was to be the last object standing. However, MePhone 4 let two contestants win (Lightbulb and Baseball) since the ice was broken, thus finishing the challenge. Challenge Breakdown *Yin-Yang and Soap's placements are reversed in the team selection Team Selection The teams were not picked by the captains themselves, but rather assigned to them in concordance with the contestants' elimination order in the previous challenge. Those that placed with an odd number (i.e 3rd, 5th, 7th, etc.) were on Baseball's team, and those that placed with an even number were placed on Lightbulb's team, thus making the teams: The Bright Lights: *Lightbulb (Team Captain) *Cherries *Paintbrush *Marshmallow *Fan *Apple *Tissues *Test Tube *Yin-Yang The Grand Slams: *Baseball (Team Captain) *Microphone *Suitcase *Knife *Nickel *Box *Cheesy *Trophy *Soap *Balloon Note: Even though Soap fell in the water before Yin-Yang, Yin-Yang was assigned 18th and Soap 17th in the episode. Team Challenge: A Friendly Game Of Dodgeball The first team challenge of the season was a simple game of dodgeball, no special rules were applied. Winner: The Grand Slams Challenge Breakdown * The object throwing the ball was off screen ** The eliminations marked with double asterisks were eliminations within a team Voting The Bright Lights lost the team challenge. No individual immunites were handed out, meaning that all 9 members of the Bright Lights were vulnerable and able to be eliminated by public vote on Inanimate Insanity's official website. The public vote ends on April 8th, 2013, and the results will most likely be shown in Episode 2. Trivia *Along with the new competitors, this episode marked the debut of Toilet, a non-contestant, as the assistant of MePhone4. *Toilet is the third character to have an accent (Cockney-esque), after MePhone4S' Schwarzenegger-esque and Taco's British accents. *This is the first time we hear from Adam in season 2 *This episode sports the first showing of a contestant with no facial features or limbs (Box). *This is the first episode where the initial teams were not selected by captains. *This is the first episode to showcase the new method of online voting at the Inanimate Insanity website. *As it stands in this season, Balloon has the worst challenge record in Inanimate Insanity history, being the first eliminated 100% of the time so far. *Various gags continue, Lightbulb says "OMGA", while Paintbrush asks a question which dosen't get answered. *This is the first time where OJ dosen't compete in an episode, this is also the case with Taco. *This is the first episode to have a contestant (Box) curse majorly, as seen when his voice clip is reversed and turned louder, as he says, "You reversed this clip, didn't you mother f***er!" *Balloon is the first one to be eliminated in both challenges, both these were because of Paintbrush. *Baseball is once again referenced to being the widest character, but this time by Knife. Goofs *Pickle and Knife swap places on the couch at 0:36 and 1:08. However, they may have switched during OJ and Apple's conversation. *The door seems to pass through OJ when he opens it at 1:17, most likely to keep the animation smooth and not akward or choppy. * MePhone says 7 original contestants will join season 2, but instead 8 did, as Baseball was the 8th object to join ** This may also be part of the joke that Balloon is not really much of a threat as a contestant on the show. *Soap and Yin-Yang's challenge places are swapped. **This may be an example of how goofy MePhone is with judgement and timing. *In the credits, Adam spelled the name of Soap's voice actor, Kacie, as Casey. *During the selection fof which original contestants were to join Season 2, OJ breaks, repairs himself, and then is claimed by Paper to be dead again. (Cite video at top of page at 3:32, 4:01, and 5:58) *At﻿ 6:50, the second cherry doesn't have eyes Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 1 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Challenge Category:Results